


12 Days

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post 3x04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: There's a delivery at the Annex, for once it isn't pizza.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I needed fluff and then I realised Flynn is due back in 12 days time (SQUEAL) and I got excited and I'm still not over the fact Eve misses Flynn.

"I'll get it!" Ezekiel cried when the Annex's doorbell rang. A second later he disappeared down the corridor apparently chanting, "pizza pizza pizza." Neither Eve, Jake, Cassandra nor Jenkins looked up from their work. The same scene had played out before them many times and thus they all continued to work in silence. A few moments later, said silence was broken once again by Jones who was frowning as he trudged back into the room. "Wasn't pizza," he muttered solemnly. This time he did get a response. 

"What are those?" Jake questioned, motioning to the item his fellow Librarian was clutching. "Are those flowers?"

"No they're hummingbirds," Ezekiel quipped back. "I thought we could release them, they'd make a nice addition to the set up we've got going on here."

"I just asked you a question!" the art historian mumbled in reply.

"Who are they for?" Cassandra cut in, feeling it was best to do so. She'd become quite the referee for the pair. 

"Dunno," Ezekiel shrugged.

"Did they come with a card?" He gave another shrug much to the annoyance of the redhead. "Well check then!" 

He held the bunch of red carnations up to his face and searched them before his eyes fell on a small white envelope sticking out between the stems. "Oh! Baird! They're for you!" he announced. Finally, the Guardian's attention was caught. She slowly raised her head to find everyone, including Jenkins staring at her. "Here," Ezekiel beamed as he strolled over to her and handed them over. 

"Carnations," Eve whispered, smiling as her gaze flickered over the deep red petals, all coupled together like interlocking butterfly wings. She leaned into them a little, taking in their sweet scent.

"Are they from Flynn?" Cassandra asked bravely. 

"There's about five flowers and not a rose in sight. I'd say so," Ezekiel chimed in.

"I think so," Eve nodded in reply to Cassandra, ignoring Jones' comment. She rested the lavishly wrapped bouquet on her desk then carefully, pulled out the little envelope bearing her name. Her twinkling eyes lit up even more as she read the message inside: _12 Flowers. 12 Days. That's when I'll be home. P.s. Keep the flowers so I can wear them x_  


Eve's cheeks dimpled further as she read Flynn's words over a few times. Home. He was coming home. Soon. "Everything is well?" Jenkins voice pulled her from her thoughts. 

"Yeah," she said quietly, a small tear in the corner of her eye. "It's perfect." She rose from her seat a moment later, slipping her phone into her back pocket before picking up the bouquet once again. "I'm gonna go put these in water," she told them before exiting the room, holding the flowers close to her chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
